


MKX: Reasons

by JassyCoco



Series: Jakeda [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: Things heat up when Jacqui makes a surprise trip to see Takeda.





	MKX: Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> (Old fanfic, originally written May 8, 2015) Title is based off of Earth, Wind & Fire's Reasons.

“Someday, we are going to look back at everything we went through and laugh as we have made it this far  
without breaking each other’s hearts…”  
~~~

“ _Unh! Ugh!_ ” grunted Jacqui as she kicked and punched the giant punching bag her dad was holding. She focused her mind on every hit she landed against the bag, pushing her father Jax a bit further and further  
away.

Impressed, he smiled at his daughter and kept encouraging her to hit the Everest punching bag even harder. She huffed and nodded as one swift kick knocked him down. Jacqui’s eyes widened as she quickly dashed over to help her dad off the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Dad! Are you okay?” she asked worryingly.

Jax laughed, still a bit winded from it all. “Yeah, I’m alright. You got some fire in you, kiddo. That kick almost knocked my ass into next year.”

Jacqui smiled while shaking her head, “Oh Dad…” She pulled her dad up as her mom, Vera Briggs, came in with a tall pitcher of ice-cold lemonade on a silver tray along with two, clean drinking glasses. She sat the tray down on the counter in the Briggs Family Home Gym as Jacqui walked up to her mother cracking a small smile.

Vera smiled, while shaking her head, “Mm, you two are at it again huh? I thought you guys would like something cool to drink after working out all morning.”

While pouring herself some lemonade into her glass, Jacqui implied, “I got to keep up my strength, Mama. Don’t want to feel sluggish while I’m training and stuff at Special Forces.”

Her Mother shook her head reassuring, “I know baby, but I worry about you because you’re our little girl. I just don’t want you to push yourself too hard.”

“I won’t, Mama, I promise.” Jacqui said as she hugged and kissed her Mother’s cheek while leaving the gym with a bag over her shoulder.

“V’, Jacqui is an adult now; we must let her choose her own path.” Jax said wiping his sweaty face with a towel.

His wife looked at him oddly for a split second then walked over tapping him lightly on the nose. He chuckled a bit and kissed her on the lips as he walked to get himself a cool glass of lemonade.

Vera stated, “You know something Jax, you were always overprotective of Jacqui. Hell, you would not let her date anyone, yet alone go anywhere by herself without your supervision. But I am proud of you; you’re finally letting our baby girl breathe on her own.”

Jax sighed, “I know Vera. I was always tough on her just like my parents were always tough on me. I did not want Jacqui to join Special Forces instead of not talking with me first. It was too much shit I have witnessed,  
went through, and experienced when I was in command over there. Jacqui may now have some breathing room, but it’s still a lot to take in especially since she’s still a rookie.”

Vera leaned against the wall wearing a beautiful dark blue dress with black, glossy pumps, exhaling sharply as she closed her eyes. She loved her family very much, but knew that both of them were too much alike.

“I agree, but she seems ready.” Vera said in confidence.

Jax gulped down his glass of lemonade and responded, “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to face the many daring challenges that awaits her in the future.”

Later that day at the airport, Jacqui was sitting near the check-in desk wearing a pair of tight, blue denim skinny jeans that showed off her powerful legs, black and white Nike athletic running shoes, and a short sleeve  
black shirt with the end tied up in a knot. The weather was hot and humid outside, but inside the airport, was nice and cool with plenty of air conditioning blowing through the vents.

She adjusted the arm of her sunglasses  
as she looked at her iPad Mini screen. She smiled to herself as she swiped through the many photos her and Takeda took together before he went back to Japan.

Since the day they went to the beach, the two never stopped talking to each other. It was almost close for Takeda to come over for dinner to meet her family she loved so much on Sunday night. Of course, her Mother was beyond excited to meet him, but Jax was an  
unpredictable one. At first, he was not too keen on the two dating, let alone being a couple. Now he accepts Takeda with open arms and not the kind that can smother him to death.

Suddenly, Jacqui’s phone buzzed in her pocket as she saw that it was her best friend, Cassie Cage calling. She answered gleefully, “What’s up, blondie?”

Cassie greeted with a laugh, “Hey bish. Where are you right now?”

“I’m at the airport about to take a flight to Japan. I’m surprising Takeda.”

“Aw! Look at you being a lovesick puppy.” Cassie giggled. “I guess that night at the beach has you wanting more of Takeda's long whip.  
With a sigh, Jacqui got up from her seat and boarded the airplane with her backpack in tow.  
Once on board the plane, she grabbed a window seat and stared at the clouds up above. Smiling to herself, she plugged in her  
ear buds, turned on her iPod, and swept away into a world of music.

Many hours later, the plane finally landed at Tokyo International Airport. The passengers got up as Jacqui  
stretched her arms and proceeded to exit. Greeted by many Japanese airport staff with traditional bows, she  
smiled nervously at them, bowed back, and made her way to baggage claim. After an hour has passed, she  
finally grabbed her luggage and rolled them towards the automatic exit doors. Tokyo was already live, as  
dozens of people walked and talked about around the busy airport. Jacqui was still learning Japanese to  
impress Takeda and the Japanese locals as she quickly got out her Japanese-English dictionary from her  
backpack. She saw a cab and quickly walked over to stop it.  
“Oy! Takushii (Taxi in Japanese)!” she yelled, waving.

There was a red light on the taxi’s hood as it stopped in front of Jacqui. She got in as a middle-aged Japanese  
man looked back at her, smiled, and then asked where she wanted to go in Japanese.  
Jacqui almost hesitated but spoke clearly, “Shirai-Ryu Temple?” she said pointing to the map. “Kono basho  
made onegai shimasu (To this place, please. Can you take me to this place?)?”

The old man looked at the map, then to Jacqui, replying with a simple head nod, “Hai.”  
She smiled and paid the man the hefty fare it would take to go to the Shirai Ryu temple that was close to  
Osaka. As they took off, Jacqui gazed at the streets of Tokyo filled with moving cars and hundreds of people  
walking everywhere. She checked her phone and texted Cassie to let her know she arrived in Japan safe and  
sound. With a small sigh, Jacqui closed her eyes slightly as she could not wait to be in Takeda’s arms once  
again. The thoughts she had in her mind, only made her wish he could sense them from afar.

Once they arrived at the temple, the cab driver tapped Jacqui’s shoulder as she awoke suddenly.  
“Here.” he said to her in English.

Jacqui looked to her right and saw the ginormous temple reaching up to the skies as she got out of the taxi.  
“Arigato.” Jacqui said as she bowed her head slightly at the driver and got her stuff out from the trunk.  
The taxi drove off as the sun beamed down on her forehead. She wiped her brow and walked towards the  
stone steps. When she finally approached the temple doors, it opened widely as a group of Shirai Ryu ninjas  
sprang out surrounding her. Instantly, Jacqui dropped her bags and got into a fighting stance, as she was ready  
and prepared to defend herself. Before that could even happen, the new Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu,  
Hanzo Hasashi, halted the ninjas from attacking her.

“Jacqueline Briggs… What a pleasant, unexpected surprise. What brings you here to my temple?” he  
questioned.

Jacqui exhaled sharply as she cracked her knuckles then bowed, “Forgive me Hanzo-san. I came all this way to  
surprise Takeda. Is he here?”

His eyebrows rose up as he stared at the daughter of Jackson Briggs. He smirked at Jacqui as his ninjas stood  
down and took her bags instead.

“Come, you must stay for dinner. Takeda is out meditating. He will be very happy to see you.” Hanzo said.  
Jacqui ran up to Hanzo and hugged him tight as it took him by surprise.  
“Thank you Hanzo-san! Next time, I will call first before I come.”

Hanzo smiled warmly, “It’s alright Jacqueline. It shows how much you care for Takeda and willing to be near  
him. I cannot block a lover’s path.”

Jacqui blushed as a servant came into the large hallway with house slippers in her hand. The woman bent  
down to take off Jacqui’s shoes as she wore colorful polka dotted socks on her feet. Jacqui bowed as the  
woman smiled at her then walked away. She smiled once more at Hanzo and walked to find Takeda inside the  
large temple. After a while of searching, Jacqui found him meditating on the floor with his back turned to her.  
He sat in front of opened sliding doors with the sounds of nature entering her ears. She began to creep quietly  
as she inched closer to Takeda. Surprisingly, she made no sounds when her feet landed on the wooden  
floorboards in her slippers. Just as soon as she was about to spook him, Takeda jumped up and pounced on  
her.

“Ha, ha! I keep forgetting you’re a telepath!” laughed Jacqui.

“Heh, I sensed your presence the moment you arrived.” Takeda said. “What are you doing in Japan?”  
Jacqui looked into his eyes as she communicated telepathically, “To be near you…”

Takeda’s eyes widened as he smiled brightly at her. He kissed her lips softly and stuck his tongue deep inside  
her mouth. Jacqui touched on his chest, caressing down to his stomach as her hand slid down to his sash. She  
rubbed on his now hardened shaft as Takeda moaned slightly into the kiss.

“Mm, you’re already happy to see me, huh?” Jacqui whispered with a smile.  
“I never showed an ounce of disdain for you…,” grinned Takeda.

Jacqui took out his dick as she played with it in her hands. Takeda lifted up her shirt and bra, licking slightly  
on her erect nipples. She moaned softly as Takeda unwrapped his yukata as his beautiful body and nakedness  
made her blush. The fish in the koi pond outside swam about as the birds chirped nearby. His abs were  
hardened, and the muscles in his thighs and legs showed definition and structure as Jacqui continued to jerk  
him off. He began sucking on her nipple, softly slurping and biting on it gently as he unzipped her jeans. He  
slid a hand deep inside her panties as he felt the inside of her hot and moist sex. It was also so wet and sticky,  
just waiting impatiently for his dick to go inside.

“Ah, Takeda…” Jacqui gasped sharply.

“Mm…” Takeda moaned sexually into her nipple.

He fingered her nice and slow with only two fingers as Jacqui started to pant softly. His long hair brushed  
against her bronze skin as sweat began to form from her pores. He began to enter inside her mind just as he  
did once before on the beach, telling her how much he loves and misses her. Jacqui blushed deeply as she felt  
his sticky pre-cum slid down to her hand. Soft moans filled the room as she stopped Takeda and took his  
fingers into her mouth, suckling off her sweet juices. He looked into her eyes, as they both were red in the  
face. Next, she took off the rest of her jeans and panties as it had a visible wet spot on the seat. Takeda  
opened her legs and played with her pussy as Jacqui laid on the mat, panting lowly and moaning his name in  
whispers.

“You are the star that brightens up my life… I am going to destroy that pussy and make you scream on this  
day… I do not care who hears us or tries to stop us. I want the world to hear your angelic moaning…”  
Takeda said telepathically.

Jacqui smiled as he went up to kiss her. They suckled on each other’s tongues and bit on each other’s lips with  
so much passion.

Suddenly, they stopped as Takeda murmured in her ear, “Like that? Ready for me to give you a tour?  
The two of them laughed as Takeda’s mouth went back onto her breasts. He sucked and teased on her nipple,  
as Jacqui was lost in his grasp. His tongue licked circles around her areola, gently nibbling on her nipple. She  
gasped erratically as she felt his fingers go in and out, pushing deeper and much more sensual than before. She  
caressed his hair with only the tip of her fingers, cooing loving words into his ear. Her toned stomach  
tightened with each finger fuck he gave her on the mat. The feeling was all too much to bear even though his  
dick was not inside of her yet. Her pussy opened up more to him as she started to come on Takeda’s fingers.  
He kept sucking on her nipple as if it was a hard piece of sweet candy without stopping. Jacqui’s legs twitched  
as she moaned a bit louder.

“That’s it baby… I want to make you go up a bit higher than that.” Takeda communicated telepathically.  
“Oh fuck…Takeda!” Jacqui whimpered.

Takeda stopped as he looked into her eyes.

He smirked as Jacqui kissed him saying, “You go boy…”

His smirk widen as he laid her flat down on the floor and started to lick and kiss different regions of her body.  
Sweat trickled down her forehead as his tongue felt nice and warm against her skin. Her fingers continued to  
trail through his hair as Takeda kissed on her body.

She closed her eyes gently with only pleasure smeared on her face.

Something this great and wonderful should last forever, never the opposite. Without warning, Takeda  
turned Jacqui around and started kissing on the back of her neck with such gentleness. His hard dick, rubbed  
against her ass slightly as she trembled a bit. Then his hands went to the curves of her hips and dip of her ass  
as he rubbed and squeezed on her buttocks. He kept kissing the softness of her skin as Jacqui bit on her lower  
lip. He opened her legs and began fingering her pussy from behind. Jacqui yelped as Takeda spoke sweet  
nothings into her ear. She was getting wetter as she could feel it drip down her thighs. His dick got even  
harder in his hand as he began to slow down. He wanted to make her feel happy; satisfy her with everlasting  
love and ecstasy.

Takeda laid beside her as Jacqui turned to him kissing on his nose and went down to his dick. She opened her  
mouth and slipped it inside, moving her head back and forth in a slow pace. Takeda’s hand rubbed on her ass  
while she suckled slowly and erotically. He gave it a loud smack as she let out a cute giggle. She tapped her  
jaw with his dick lightly as it was still rock hard and erect. He moaned as she felt on his balls, gently caressing  
them with her hands. Takeda kept rubbing on her ass, tilting his head backwards as he loved the feeling of  
Jacqui’s mouth on his body. She began to go deeper, adjusting her throat to take it further in. She slurped and  
moaned, while hearing Takeda speak a mixture of Japanese and Thai as he grunted. He grew stiffer inside her  
mouth, his lustful moaning caressing her ears. He then grabbed her braided ponytail, kissed, and tongued her  
deeply.

“I love you Jacqui…,” he moaned, almost breathless.

“I love you too Takeda.” Jacqui panted.

They kissed once more as she got on top of Takeda and sat on his dick firmly. He groaned softly into the air  
as she wiggled her pussy on it with a huge grin on her face. She took off her shirt and bra then threw it to the  
side, as her body was drenched in sweat. The hot air outside hit her body, as she started to bounce on  
Takeda’s dick. She placed her hands on his chest, slowly trailing the creases of his abs and skin with her fingers.  
He placed his hands on her ass watching her bounce on top of him like a horse jockey. His face got even  
redder as Jacqui licked on her bottom lip, teasing him purposely while stroking her clitoris. She leaned back,  
looking at Takeda in pure lust.

“Damn…ah…Jacqui.” Takeda almost moaned aloud.

“Shush…let me keep enjoying the tour.” Jacqui whispered sexually.

Her wetness filled up the entire room with the sounds of Takeda’s dick pushing it in and out of her pussy. His  
hands squeezed on her breasts, softly pinching her beyond erect nipples. She breathe in and out while closing  
her eyes shut, her body trembling by his mere soft touches. Abruptly, Takeda picked her up while she was still  
riding on his dick, holding onto her as he began thrusting into her soul. Jacqui moans wildly into the air as she  
was once again climaxing.

“Huff…huff…huff!” Takeda grunted like a maniac, as he never lost his balance or pace. Jacqui released tears  
of joy, as her legs wrapped around Takeda’s waist, remained locked tight.  
“Oh yes! Yes!” cried out Jacqui.

Takeda sucked on her neck as his dick became harder, stiffer, and longer inside her walls. The feeling was too  
much for Jacqui. Their bodies were covered in excessive amounts of sweat, the sounds of nature still carrying  
on outside as it they were not making love to each other in the medium sized room. The faces Jacqui made  
had Takeda go deeper than he could possibly go.

He wanted to come inside her like before, make her the  
mother of his children. He passed these thoughts into her head while she continued making lustful faces at  
him. She tried to smile at the thoughts of having his kids circling around in her mind. She kissed and bit on his  
lips as they both moaned loudly inside the room. Takeda held Jacqui tightly as he continued to thrust into her  
beyond swollen sex. He was beating it up as if he never had pussy before, a virgin finally popping his cherry.  
The muscles and veins in his legs appeared as he kept going like there was no tomorrow. Just hearing Jacqui  
say his name, made him never want to stop. Her pleasure was all he wanted and he did not want to fail in  
succeeding that.

“Yeah? Want more of this tour, baby?” he teased as he bit on her neck.

“Mm! Unh, fuck me Takahashi! Fuck this pussy that only belongs to you!” Jacqui squealed in a high octave.

Instantly, Takeda laid her back down on the mat and put one of her legs on his shoulders as he began to thrust  
faster into her. Jacqui’s erratic panting and sexual whimpering filled up the entire room as she lost control of  
her body. Takeda grunted and moaned sexually, pounding deeper into the love of his life. His toned ass went  
up and down like a toy yo-yo in fast speed.

Jacqui squeezed unto his nice, dimpled buttocks as she screamed  
out in pure lust. Takeda still did not slow down his pace at all. His focus was only on Jacqui’s satisfaction. He  
entered her mind, over stimulating her senses. She instantly felt his presence as she cried out loudly. Her body  
shook violently as Takeda pumped his semen deep inside her womb, she ejaculated as well, as mounds of it  
seeped out of her pussy.

Takeda collapsed on top of Jacqui as she had already passed out from the big climax. He huffed vigorously on  
top of her breasts, sighing deeply in satisfaction. When he notices she did not wake up or say anything, Takeda  
immediately panicked as he thought Jacqui was unresponsive. He touched the side of his head with his eyes  
closed, concentrating on finding a life signal in Jacqui only to hear her sleeping soundly. Jacqui laid flat on her  
back, her gorgeous skin glowing radiantly before Takeda’s eyes.

Only a small smile was on her face as he smiled to himself and picked her up. In the next room, he laid her down on his bed, covering up her naked  
body while planting a kiss on her forehead. He cleaned up the mat from the other room they were in, washed  
his body in the shower, then went back to finish meditating. He inhaled and exhaled deeply with his eyes  
closed, the smell of sex still lingering in the air as a big smirk painted on his face.

Later on that evening, Jacqui woke up on Takeda’s bed, as she was still naked and a bit drained from earlier,  
even though it seemed that she slept all night. She looked to her right and saw a women’s robe and slippers  
draped over a chair. Getting up, Jacqui looked at the robe and smiled to herself. A note was on the fabric as  
she picked it up and read:

“Jacqui, here is something comfortable for you to wear this evening. There is a shower behind the wall. Clean  
up and join us for dinner. We will be waiting. I love you.”  
-Takeda

Still smiling, Jacqui walked behind the wall and saw a gigantic bathroom with a walk-in shower. The  
mother and never knowing who his father was, took a major toll on him. If only you had stayed by his side in  
the beginning, then maybe you would have been a better man for him to look up to now.”  
He got up, bowed at the blind swordsman, and left the dining area as Kenshi began to weep silently.  
“Takeda! Wait!” Jacqui called out as she ran up to him. He stopped walking outside as many fireflies glowed  
around them.

Takeda apologized, “Jacqui, I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t mean to…”  
Jacqui quickly shushed him as she held him in her arms. He started to weep against her as she stroked his back  
lovingly. Tears fell on her yukata as she tried consoling him the best way she could.  
“Just let it all out… I’m here.” Jacqui encouraged.

“I’m not suppose to cry like this…” he wept, “I have done all of that when I was a small, weak, kid. I am part  
of one of the most deadly ninja clans on this earth and here I am, crying like a child.”

Jacqui cupped his face, looking into his eyes, “Takeda, sometimes its best to cry rather than holding unto  
emotions we don’t want to release. I was once like you when I did not have my father in my life from the  
beginning. I was sad, lonely, and did not know how to keep on smiling. If it was not for the love of my mother  
who never left my side, I could have lost my mind and sanity. Please do not blame your father for not being  
there. He’s there now and he’s trying.”

Takeda sniffled, “I still don’t trust him…he left me here to be trained under Hanzo Hasashi, a once hell wraith  
who was resurrected by Quan Chi many years ago. It took me a long time to trust him as well and since then,  
he has been a better father figure to me than my own birth father has. For the longest time, I thought fate  
brought me here. My mother always smiled in front of me even though her mind clouded with such sadness  
and worry for my future made me wondered what life would be like if she was still alive today… I miss my  
mother so much Jacqui; the pain is still unbearable to this day.”

Jacqui held him closer as Takeda wiped the tears from his eyes, holding her body even tighter. They sat down  
on a bench next to the temple doors as crickets chirped in the distance nearby. Takeda laid his head on  
Jacqui’s shoulder as he sighed deeply.

“You know,” Jacqui began to say, “Whenever I felt that things weren’t going to go the way I predicted them,  
I would just laugh and forget about all the shit that brought me down in the first place. Sometimes laughter is  
the best medicine. You should try it.”

“Laughter, huh?” Takeda said, sniffling, “I always laugh whenever Hanzo lights up the trainees’ behinds with  
fire whenever they do pull-ups.”

“Geez…” Jacqui laughed while shaking her head. “Your sense of humor is baffling, but at least you do laugh,  
right?”

Takeda snuggled against her replying, “Mm. I also love hearing you laugh. It brightens my day and evaporates  
the darkness in my own heart.”

Jacqui blushed as she caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“C’mon, let’s do something, just you and I. Its summertime and we are in Japan. Want to go away for awhile  
and get some dinner since we probably missed it?” she suggested.

Takeda looked up at Jacqui and kissed her on the lips, “Sure, let’s go.”

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they went back inside the temple together. In a guestroom where  
Jacqui’s belongings were originally in, she unwrapped her yukata as Takeda watched in awe.  
“Amazing…” Takeda complimented.

He walked behind her and helped her strap on her bra as she placed on a camo thong. She looked at him  
from behind and laughed a bit as he had a hard time getting the hooks together.

“Babe…” Jacqui giggled, “You’re almost there.”

Takeda groaned frustratingly, “Jesus, these things are sometimes easy to unhook, but hooking them back  
together is a tedious job.”

Jacqui shook her head smiling as he finally got the hooks onto the loops. She put her yukata back on as  
Takeda helped her wrap the obi correctly. He kissed the middle of her forehead and grabbed her by the hand  
as the two walked out of the Shirai Ryu temple and into the city by taxi.

The city was alive and jumping as crowds of people walked about on their cellphones and talking with either  
lovers or friends. Many stared at Takeda and Jacqui as they walked through the streets of Tokyo hand in hand.  
A little girl stopped them as she pinned a beautiful orchid in Jacqui’s hair. Jacqui smiled at the rosy-cheeked  
girl as Takeda bought her some candy. She bowed at them and ran joyously with the bag of sweets in her  
hands.

“You look even more amazing.” Takeda said as Jacqui’s face turned red. He grinned as he quickly kissed her  
on the cheek. They stopped at a noodle shop on the next block and ordered two big bowls of shrimp ramen, a  
small bottle of sake, grilled eel, and some curry. The smell of food graced Jacqui’s nostrils as she watched the  
cook place her bowl down before her.

“Real Japanese ramen without the fake bullshit you got to boil back in America. This smells great.” Jacqui said  
as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Takeda placed a napkin over his lap as he gazed at Jacqui, “But have you ever have Thai food?”

Jacqui responded, “Most definitely. Cass’ and I would order Thai like it was nobody’s business after training  
because we did not want to eat the slop at Special Forces. My personal favorite is Tom Yam Goong (a Thai  
dish made of jumbo shrimp, chilies, mushrooms, and lemongrass, best served with white rice).

“Ah, great taste! My mother used to make that all the time when I was a kid. It’s a very popular Thai dish.”  
Jacqui smiled as she ate some grilled eel. Next, she picked up the sake bottle and poured some for Takeda as  
he bowed his head in thanks. He then picked up some jumbo shrimp from his bowl and fed some to her. She  
chewed in delight as Takeda smiled happily.

“Mm, this is so good. It’s very fresh!” she said surprised.

“Oh yes, this place is awesome for great eats.” Takeda said as he stirred in some grilled eel with his ramen.  
“Surprisingly enough, Hanzo told me about this place when the house chef was sick and couldn’t come in to  
cook the daily meals. The noodle shop made a lot of money on a daily basis when every Shirai Ryu ninja came  
in here for ramen and sushi. Everyday for lunch and dinner, all of us were singing songs, stuffing our faces and  
getting drunk. Hanzo wasn’t too pleased with the outcome but he was full and satisfied in the end.”  
Jacqui snickered as she slurped her noodles slightly with her chopsticks.

Takeda wiped his mouth as he continued to smile and stare at her. She noticed him and tried not to slurp loudly in the noodle shop.  
“Mm?” she said as the noodles almost slipped from her mouth.

Takeda chuckled, “Nothing, babe. Just admiring you.”

“Oh?” Jacqui said playfully while doing various model poses. “Like what you see?”

Takeda almost burst out laughing, “Yes, indeed I do.”

They laughed, continuing to eat and converse the night away. Afterwards, they walked out of the noodle shop  
with their hands entwined as Jacqui noticed a karaoke bar named Big Echo Karaoke (real place in Tokyo).  
Takeda already knew what she was thinking and tried to decline as she insisted they go inside.

Finally, he gave in as they walked into the busy place. Takeda paid for admission as Jacqui squealed in delight and kissed on  
his+ cheek. Immediately, she went on stage and asked the DJ what they had available to use. Takeda sat down  
as the sight of Hello Kitty on the walls almost made him cringe. Still, he shook his head and smiled at Jacqui as  
he heard the music start playing. Run DMC’s Its Tricky started as Jacqui rapped Run’s verse:  
“This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital… c’mon Takeda do DMC’s part!”

Takeda began laughing uncontrollably as he refused to get up but Jacqui ran to him and made him rap with  
her onstage. The people cheered on as Takeda was very red in the face from embarrassment. He grabbed a  
mic as he watched Jacqui dance on him. He kept laughing and looked at the screen with the lyrics sliding up.  
At the same time, Jacqui and Takeda rapped off beat due from laughing and messing up the lyrics:  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky, it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky, Tricky (Tricky) Tricky!

Jacqui laughed hysterically as Takeda tried to dance on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two  
continued to be silly and have fun. After the song ended, they did a couple more and left the bar tipsy from  
the unlimited drinks served to them.

“Woo! Holy shit…I am so wasted.” Jacqui slurred as Takeda tried to balance her.  
“Tonight was awesome! You were right, babe. Laughter is the best medicine,” Takeda smiled. “I feel so much  
better now.”

Jacqui sighed heavenly as she laid her head against Takeda’s arm. He then wrapped his arm around her as she  
closed her eyes beside him. Soon after, a taxi arrived to pick them up to take them all the way back to the  
Shirai Ryu temple. Takeda guided a tipsy Jacqui inside as she made cute, little noises and cuddled against him,  
she soon fell asleep as he held her close.

The driver took off as it suddenly began to drizzle outside on the windshield. Takeda looked at the window, glaring at the city of Tokyo with a small smile on his face. Then he  
turned to look at Jacqui sleeping peacefully against his chest. The orchid in her hair stayed intact as he fixed it  
up a bit and planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

Once they arrived back at the temple, Takeda picked up a still sleeping Jacqui and walked up the stone steps  
carrying her to the top in his sandals. The gigantic doors opened as Hanzo looked at him and smiled a bit.  
“I was wondering where you two ran off to.” Hanzo said, folding his arms.  
“We didn’t mean to leave informally Grandmaster, I just needed to blow off some steam and luckily Jacqui  
relieved such tensions for me.”

Hanzo looked at Jacqui sleeping soundly on Takeda’s chest as he looked back at him.  
“This young woman loves you very much Takeda that much is clear. Whatever you do, do not lose her. She is  
a precious stone worth treasuring forever.”

“Mm.” Takeda nodded in agreement. “I don’t plan on letting her go. One day, I want to ask for her hand in  
marriage and make her a Takahashi.”

“That is such a bold step, but you are part of the Shirai Ryu now. You do not want her to be the apple of  
your enemies’ eyes. They will do anything to get to you by getting to her first; protect Jacqueline at all costs if  
you do go on and settle down with her and start a family.”

Takeda smiled at Hanzo as he looked down at Jacqui promising, “I will give her and our kids my life just so  
they can continue living on. I will not ever stop loving her or watching her back. I won’t abandon her or leave  
her in tears.”

Hanzo patted Takeda’s shoulder with a smile on his face as he left him to carry Jacqui to bed. He walked into  
his room, laid her down on the bed, and placed her under the covers after taking off her sandals. He took off  
his yukata only leaving on his boxer briefs and laid down next to her. Jacqui rose her head up sleepily and  
kissed Takeda’s cheek as he wrapped his strong arms around her body. She slid off her robe leaving only her  
bra and thong on as the two fell asleep together. The sound of rain hitting the windows outside made the  
night even more calm and relaxing.

The next morning, Jacqui awoken as Takeda was still sleeping beside her. She caressed his cheek slightly and  
then got up to brush her teeth. A house cleaner was inside the room as Jacqui startled the small woman. The  
old woman smiled nervously as she cleaned the bathroom up and bowed as she quickly walked away.  
“Ohayo gozai mas…” Jacqui started to say but the house cleaner was already out of the room.  
She shook her head and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, Takeda woke up and stared at Jacqui. Instantly he  
crawled towards her, nudging the elastic waistband of her camo thong. Jacqui giggled as he kissed the side of  
her thigh.

“Baby…” Jacqui gasped.

“Mm?” Takeda murmured. “I’m hungry, I want some breakfast.”

Jacqui laughed halfheartedly as Takeda looked up at her while holding her waist.

“Boy stop playing.” Jacqui said playfully. “My flight leaves in a few hours today, plus you have to show up for  
dinner tomorrow night.”

Takeda licked his lips, kissed, and sucked on Jacqui’s toned stomach. “Ah, I wish you could stay here with me  
just a bit longer. And I will be there for dinner at your parent’s house; I want to meet my future mother in  
law.”

Jacqui blushed, “Takeda…”

He looked up at her, smiling, “I will make you Mrs. Takahashi one day.”  
“And I will be counting the days when the time arrives.”

They both smiled at each other as Takeda got up and used the bathroom. Jacqui grabbed her yukata and put  
it on as she left Takeda’s room to grab her cellphone from her guestroom. In the hallway, she felt Kenshi’s  
presence then turned around as he called out her name.

“Jacqui, do you have a moment?” he asked.

“Um, sure. Is something wrong Kenshi-san?” she asked.

“No, no.” he said with a small chuckle. “Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to apologize for what transpired  
yesterday evening. Takeda and I still have to build a foundation together.”

“Please, don’t apologize.” Jacqui said. “I understand the pain and frustration he is going through, but right  
now, he needs you more than ever. He may know the truth about your whereabouts all these years but it still  
hurts him that he has never really fully gotten to know you.”

Kenshi sighed as he turned his head, “I know…his mother and I were in love once then she just suddenly  
disappeared. She never even told me she was carrying my child or anything until I came to her aide in  
Thailand on assignment from Special Forces. For years, I have secretly mourned her death because I blamed  
myself for not being there to protect her and Takeda from danger.”

Jacqui looked at the blind swordsman and tried to comfort him, “It’s not your fault. You still came for your  
son and brought him here while you went to avenge his mother’s death. That kind of love never fades even if  
the two of you might never meet each other again.” She added, “My father killed many in the name of Quan  
Chi but once he was restored back to normal, he vowed to never leave my side or my mother’s ever again and  
atone for his sins. Not every father is perfect or flawless Kenshi-san, but they still love, protect, and care the  
best way they know how to. Go talk to Takeda…let him know that you will never leave his side again.”

Kenshi smiled a bit at Jacqui and bowed at her as she did the same before they departed. “Thank you Jacqui, your courage and strength is greater than any warrior’s.”

Jacqui smiled big as they walked away from each other. She walked into her guestroom and went inside her  
bag to retrieve her cellphone. She saw that she had many missed calls from Cassie, her parents, and even the  
Special Forces HQ.

Jacqui exhaled sharply as she called her dad first, “Great…I know I’m going to hear it now.”  
He answered on the second ring, “Hello?”

“Hey dad, I know it’s late over there but I got your call. What’s up?” she greeted.  
“Baby girl, where are you?” he asked worried.

“Japan, dad.” Jacqui responded. “I’m with Takeda at the Shirai Ryu temple.”  
Jax exhaled sharply, “Jacqui…”

“Dad…I know.”

“Jacqui, I know you love this kid and I know you’re an adult but your mother and I were worried all night  
when you didn’t call or come over. We just wanted to know if you were alright.”

“Daddy, I am.” Jacqui reassured. “I was so caught up that I didn’t even get the chance to check my phone  
yesterday. I’m really sorry that you guys worried about me all night.”

“It’s alright as long as I get to hear your voice, that’s all that matters.” Jax said. “Since you’re there in Japan  
need me to sweep you up by jet or you’re good?”

“I’m fine Dad, I had already bought a roundtrip ticket and was coming back home today anyway. I just  
wanted to see him is all…”

“Okay sweetie, by the way, will he still make it to dinner tomorrow night? Your mother is already trying to  
learn Japanese customs to impress that boy of yours.”

Jacqui giggled, “Yes daddy. He will.”

“Alright baby girl, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jacqui pressed the end button on her phone and sighed. Next, she called Cassie as she immediately picked up.  
“JB! I have been calling you nonstop all yesterday.” Cassie scolded.

“Sorry mom…” Jacqui chuckled.

Cassie laughed then asked, “So, how is Japan and everyone?”

“Well,” Jacqui began with a sigh, “shit got real last night…but Takeda and I went out into the city and had  
some fun. We even went to a karaoke bar.”

Cassie guffawed, “Oh my god! No, you did not! What song did you guys do?”

Jacqui almost snorted, “RUN-DMC: It’s Tricky.”

Cassie burst into laughter as she laughed along with her.

“He’s coming back to America; we got to round up everyone and have a big karaoke party.”

“Eh, I hope your mom and dad are more generous like they were a couple days ago when we went to the  
beach.”

Cassie objected, “Oh hell no. I love my parents and all, but we do not need anyone holding our fucking hands.  
I am talking about you, Takeda, Kung Jin’s diva ass and me celebrating. We are young and we need to do  
things like that. Keep our friendship strong, you know?”

“Definitely. Oh by the way, did you get a call from HQ?” Jacqui questioned. “I missed several yesterday.”  
“Ah, it was nothing, just a reminder to be ready to train all day next week.”

Jacqui groaned, “Oh, great.”

“Yeah, dad wants us to go on a mission with Raiden. He won’t say why, but I can tell it could be serious.”

“Mm.” Jacqui sighed. “Hey, have you noticed that he’s been acting differently since Shinnok was defeated  
months ago?”

“Anything is possible with that guy, honestly, I didn’t notice at all… Anyway, I have to get some sleep. See ya  
when you land back. Love ya’ Sassy Jacqui.”

“Right back at ya’, girlfriend.”

Jacqui hung up her smartphone, got up, and stretched her arms. She went into her luggage and took out fresh  
clothes, underwear, socks, and grabbed her shoes. Takeda knocked on the door before he came in as Jacqui  
stared at him.

“There you are. Do you want some breakfast?” he asked with a smile.

Jacqui nodded, “Yeah, I just wanted to grab some clothes before I showered.”

Takeda came in wearing an all black and gold robe as he walked up to Jacqui and kissed her lips.  
“Want to shower together?” he whispered into her ear.

Jacqui whispered back, “Only if you promise to never let go.”

Takeda smiled and replied, “Trust me, I won’t ever dream of it.”

They walked out of the room together as he placed a hand on her ass, while Jacqui squealed loudly. She  
playfully hit his shoulder as he laughed and grabbed her hand. They walked down the hallway as some of the  
Shirai Ryu ninjas wolf whistled at Jacqui, making Takeda a bit jealous, but proud.

“Hey knock it off! She is my girl! Find your own goddess!” Takeda scolded playfully.

“Takeda…” Jacqui giggled.

“Hey, I’ll whup all their asses…” he said rolling back his sleeves.

Jacqui laughed even harder as Takeda laughed along.

They walked into his room and into the bathroom to turn on the shower. They both undressed  
and stepped inside as Takeda held Jacqui in his arms. Not one word came between them as the waters hit  
their bodies gracefully. She inhaled the scent on his skin as chills ran down her spine. Takeda entered her  
mind, caressing her soul with love. His words touched her heart as he continued holding her closely. She felt  
so much better as if she had just been reborn.

Jacqui held unto him, feeling his love grow stronger for her. Oh, what a feeling it is to know that someone deeply cares for you without fear or regret. There may be times  
they might fight, argue or not speak to each other over the smallest of things, but will still find the thread that  
binds them and their love together. She knew that their relationship was not going to be perfect, but at least  
she knows that he will not leave her side. They washed each other’s bodies as Jacqui scrubbed on Takeda’s  
back. He sighed as she felt his uneasiness.

“What’s the matter Takeda?” she asked.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Takeda replied in a sad voice.

“You know you can talk to me,” Jacqui said rinsing the soap off his back with the extended showerhead. “It’s  
why I’m here, so that you can express yourself to me without hesitation. I won’t turn you away…”

Takeda turned around facing Jacqui and kissed her lips passionately.

“This is why I love you…you’re so caring and always thinking of others’ feelings even when you don’t think of  
your own.”

“I love you too, sweetie. I want to be there for you even if whatever you say could be too hard for me to  
swallow. I don’t really express myself too often, but when I do, I try not to anger myself.”

“Its fine, like you told me last night: its best to cry rather than holding unto emotions we don’t want to  
release. You have to conquer your own battles even when the fight seems unfair.”

“Yeah, I agree, but I don’t you to battle them alone. I’m here for you baby, just tell me what’s wrong.”  
Takeda looked at Jacqui as she smiled at him.

He started, “I was wrong for what I said to my father last night. I did not mean to let my anger get out like  
that. I do love my father, but sometimes it is not easy to forgive him. It is easy to understand why he did what  
he did, but I had no one but Hanzo to watch over me and raise me all these years. I felt like erasing my father  
out of my mind, but that is not what my heart wanted. I can feel his pain, an unbearable sadness that I cannot  
heal. My mother loved him but when he vanished, I held a grudge against him for as long as I can remember. I  
honestly do not know how to build a relationship with my father. Maybe I’m scared that he might leave me  
again.”

Jacqui touched his face, “Takeda, your father loves you. If he did not, you would not be here today. This  
morning, he called unto me and we talked for a few moments. He knows that he cannot change what  
happened, but he is willing to try if you give him a chance. He wants to be in your life and protect you. Not  
all fathers will get it right the first time Takeda, but that just means his love for you will never disappear.  
Please, talk to him. Make it right once and for all.”

Takeda tried not to cry as Jacqui started to weep in front of him. He hugged her tight as he tried to comfort  
her telepathically in the shower. He knew what he had to do and that was to forgive his father and end the  
grudge he held for him for so long even after he became a Shirai Ryu ninja and reappeared back into his life.  
After their shower, Takeda and Jacqui dressed and headed into the dining area to eat breakfast. Everyone sat  
quietly as bowls and chopsticks clanged together. Takeda poured tea for everyone then some for himself as he  
stared at his father, Kenshi. He was silent as he ate his breakfast in peace. Instead of talking aloud, Takeda  
communicated telepathically:

“Father, I apologize for what happened and what I said to you last night. I did not mean for it to go that far in  
front of Grandmaster and Jacqui. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.”  
Kenshi looked at Takeda and replied, “Musuko-san, I have failed you and your mother long ago. I tried to  
look for her after she disappeared, but gave up because I thought she found true happiness with another. I  
never wanted death for Suchin. She was my heart and accepted me for who I was even though I committed  
many sins in this body. When I found out you were my son, I admit I was overwhelmed at first, but blamed  
myself for not being in both of your lives sooner. If anyone needs to apologize, let me be the one to carry the  
burden my son.”

“Dad, I blamed you for so long because I thought you just abandoned us and left us alone to carry the world  
on our shoulders. I hated you even though I did not know the entire truth. I want to make it right this time  
between us. I do not want to continue to fight with you or push you out of my life. I forgive you father for  
everything and I hope someday you and I will always have each other’s backs.”

“M-musuko-san, there was never a day I would think about ever leaving your side again.” Kenshi’s voice broke  
as he spoke in the dining room. “I have failed once for not protecting you and your mother, but I vow to  
always be there for you. I love you my son. You gave me a purpose as I never gave up looking for your  
mother’s murderers all these years. I still mourn for Suchin to this day as well and visit her grave in Thailand as  
much as I can. I don’t want to end up losing you too.”

Takeda looked at his father with tears streaming down his eyes and gotten up as Kenshi did the same and  
hugged his son tightly. The two men wept as Hanzo smiled to himself while sipping on his tea. Jacqui wiped  
her eyes as she smiled at Takeda and Kenshi. There was finally peace between them even though the road to  
recovery will not be such an easy task, but at least they are willing to make it happen for each other.  
After breakfast, Takeda walked Jacqui to the taxi as her luggage rolled behind her, placing them inside the  
opened trunk. They stopped and stared at each other, as Takeda did not want to see her leave. He stroked her  
cheek as a small smile appeared on her face.

“I love you, Jacqueline Briggs.”

“And I love you too, Takahashi Takeda.”

“I made arrangements to fly to America for dinner Sunday night.” Takeda informed. “I can’t wait to eat your  
mother’s cooking.”

“Heh, she is so ready for you to come over. My dad told me this morning that she is learning Japanese  
customs to impress you.”

Takeda looked at her then smiled, “She must be an amazing woman just like you.”  
“Hey, it runs in the family.” Jacqui laughed.

“I just wish my mother had the chance to meet you. You two would have gotten along so well.”

“I bet she was an amazing woman too. She gave birth to such an amazing man.”

Takeda continued smiling then kissed her deeply and passionately as the two did not want it to end. Jacqui  
broke the kiss, got inside the taxi, and waved goodbye at her loving boyfriend as the driver took off from the  
Shirai Ryu temple. He stood there watching the taxi drive away as he touched his lips slightly, still savoring  
the taste of Jacqui’s sweet lips pressed against his. He walked back up the stone steps to the temple and went  
back into his room, laying on his bed and inhaling the faint scent of rosemary and mint on Jacqui’s side. He  
sighed heavenly, caressing the pillows she laid on as he closed his eyes; smiled happily to himself for a  
moment, then fell asleep while holding the pillow as if it was her body.

On Sunday night, Jacqui was at her parents’ house wearing a crimson mini dress with stylish, open-toed black  
stilettos, gold bangles and matching gold hoop earrings. She redid her braids in an up-do fashion as her neck  
sparkled with her grandmother’s diamond necklace. Jax wore a tan-colored suit with deep brown Stacey  
Adams shoes as his wife Vera, fixed his tie. She wore a beautiful, all-white dress with her hair in bouncy curls.  
Her arms covered up in fine jewelry, and her feet laced with ice-white pumps. Vera was indeed a gorgeous  
woman and really did not look her age. She was still so excited to meet Takeda as she looked at her daughter.  
She almost started to cry as Jacqui tried to console her.

“Mama…please don’t cry. It took me a while to put on all this makeup.” Jacqui said while fanning her eyes,  
trying not to cry as well.

Her Mother chuckled lightly as she carefully wiped her eyes with a hanky.

“You look so beautiful Jacqui, ah; I can’t wait to meet Takeda.” Vera smiled.

Jax smoked a cigar as he adjusted his collar, “That boy got you two ladies this excited? Unbelievable.”

“Oh stop Jackson. Be nice.” Vera said with a grin as she went back into the kitchen.

Jacqui smiled at her dad as the doorbell rang. She told her parents to get ready as she cat walked to the door. Jacqui cleared her throat  
while straightening her dress and opened the door, looking at Takeda smile at her as she smiled back at him.  
He was wearing a nice, tailored black suit with a gold and black tie with his hair combed down to his  
shoulders. On his feet were polished and shined, black Italian-cut shoes completed with customized cufflinks  
on his sleeves bearing the Shirai Ryu symbol on them. He smelled nice too as Jacqui immediately caught his  
scent. In his hands were two dozen roses, one for Jacqui and the other for her Mother.  
Vera walked towards Jacqui and Takeda as they both bowed at the same time. He handed Jacqui’s mother a  
bouquet of roses as her face immediately lit up.

“Oh how sweet! They look so fresh! Let me put these in some water.” Vera said as Jacqui handed her the  
second bouquet. Jax walked in as he put out his cigar on an ashtray and shook Takeda’s hand firmly.  
Suddenly, Takeda almost dropped to his knees due from the former marine’s strong handshake.  
Jacqui exclaimed, “Dad! You’re going to kill him!”

Jax laughed heartedly, “Relax baby girl, I’m not going to kill him…yet.”

Takeda gulped nervously as Jax placed his hand on Jacqui’s shoulder with a big grin on his face.  
Vera yelled out from the kitchen, “Jackson Briggs! Leave that young man alone and help me serve since you  
want to put the death grip on someone!”

Jax groaned as he shook his head and went into the kitchen. Jacqui and Takeda chuckled as he kept admiring  
her beauty. Immediately, he kissed her lips, as she wanted to tongue-kiss him in the living room, but not in her  
parents’ house.

“Mm, not here baby. This is dangerous territory.” Jacqui warned.

“I know, but you look so damn sexy in that dress, babe. Those nice legs, your big breasts and that ass. Mm!  
Make me want to eat you for dinner instead.”

Jacqui blushed as she took Takeda by the hand, “You’re such a bad boy. Keep it up and I might have to slap  
you around a bit.”

“Alright then.” Takeda said happily, as Jacqui giggled.

Everyone met in the large, elegant dining room as Jacqui and Takeda sat down next to each other. Vera  
brought in a big platter of pork chops as Jax came in with dishes of macaroni and cheese, greens, and sweet  
potatoes. Takeda stood up as he wanted to help, but Vera rejected his offer politely.  
“There’s no need sweetie, you’re a guest in our home. Please, sit.” Vera smiled.

Takeda smiled and fixed his tie as Jacqui placed her hand over Takeda’s crotch, rubbing on it slightly. He  
instantly blushed, as he did not move an itch in his seat.

Vera saw this and asked, “Takeda, are you okay?”

Takeda replied nervously, “Uh, yes ma’am. Just a little hot is all.”

“It is a bit hot in here.” Vera said as she fanned herself. “Jackson, can you please turn up the air, sweetheart?”  
“Alright honey.” Jax said from the kitchen as he went to the thermostat.

Just when Vera was about to sit down, Jax called her name, “Vera! I think there is something wrong with this  
damn thing.”

Vera exhaled sharply as she went back to where Jax was while excusing herself. Immediately, Takeda started  
rubbing on Jacqui’s bare pussy. He was surprised she had no panties on.

“Want to make me scream again tonight?” Jacqui teased as she kissed on Takeda’s lips.

“Oh you bad, bad, girl.” Takeda winked, smiling big.

“You look very handsome tonight, Takeda.” Jacqui blushed. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Well, I have to look good for my baby and my future in-laws, right?” Takeda said smoothly.  
Jacqui smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. He rubbed on her clit as she shivered a bit.

“Am I still in dangerous territory?” he joked.

“Very much so. Let’s wait till later, okay?” Jacqui suggested, moaning in whispers.

“Alright, and I will make you scream as you wish and as loud as you want to go.”

Jacqui bit her lower lip then kissed Takeda’s lips once again before her parents came back into the dining  
room.

“Okay, we had some technical difficulties, but I guess its okay now. Got to get that damn thing fixed  
tomorrow.” Jax said as he sat next to his wife, but the air was not coming on properly.

Takeda offered, “If you’re having some problems, I can take a look at it for you Mr. Briggs.”

“Oh, that would be great if you have some free time. If you think you can see what’s wrong with our digital  
thermostat, it’s all yours.” Vera smiled.

Takeda got up, took off his suit jacket, and proceeded to look at the digital thermostat down the hall.  
Everyone followed him as Takeda carefully took the cover off and looked at the wires.  
“Ah, here is your problem.” Takeda said.

“Well, what is it?” asked Jax.

Takeda responded, “The main wiring is going through a power shortage which supports the direct power line  
to the electrical thermostat and certain parts of the house’s main electric sources, which means the wiring in  
this kind of house is old and needs to be replaced immediately if you want to run appliances or the air  
conditioner. There may be a reason why any air is not passing through correctly is because the thermostat is  
clicking itself on an off and not staying on for a very long time. You may not have noticed it at first, but I  
suggest you rewire this wall until you can replace the main power line that connects to the thermostat and  
other electric units, in the meantime…”

He took four loose wires and tied them together tightly to create a temporary power core. The air clicked on  
properly as Takeda finished speaking, “It’s too hot to sweat in here and ruin everyone’s fine clothing.”  
Everyone clapped and cheered as Jacqui smiled at Takeda. Jax turned to look at him as he patted him on the  
shoulder saying, “Thank you Takeda. I will call in the morning and ask for rates on how to get this problem  
fixed.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Briggs. Just make sure you do that as soon as possible, the wiring really needs replacing.  
Don’t want a fire to break out.”

“Alright! This fine young man just saved the night and my dinner! Let’s eat before everything gets cold.”  
Vera said as everyone went back into the dining room. Takeda put his suit jacket back on and sat down next  
to Jacqui as she asked him, “Have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“Always baby. An amazing man needs an amazing woman by his side.”

Jacqui gazed into his eyes as her parents awed at their cuteness.

“You two are so cute together. I hope you like soul food Takeda; I want to fatten you up whenever you come  
over for dinner.” Vera laughed as she poured him a glass of lemonade.

Takeda smiled at Mrs. Briggs as everyone else closed their eyes and bowed their heads as Jax said grace.

He looked around and closed his eyes too as Jax began,  
“Thank you Father for allowing us to come together and eat this food my beautiful wife made for us tonight.  
Fill this year with many blessings for everyone as well as the future that awaits us. Please watch over us, guide  
us, protect us, and strengthen us. Also, please watch over my future son in-law, Takeda. Thank you lord in this  
I pray, amen.”

Takeda, surprised his words, opened his eyes as Jax smiled at him.

“I know you will make a fine candidate for my little girl’s hand. I do not have to worry about her being with  
the wrong person or having her heart broken into a million pieces. I can see you as my son someday. I know I  
may be harsh on you sometimes, but you mean well. You are a good kid. You have what it takes to be the  
kind of man my daughter needs.”

“Dad…wow.” Jacqui choked as her voice started breaking. Vera wiped her eyes as she kissed Jax on the  
cheek.

Takeda responded as he tried not to sound too emotional, “I am honored Mr. Briggs. I will give Jacqui all of  
me and make her a very happy woman. I will not let you or Mrs. Briggs down. Ever.”

Vera tried to laugh it off as she passed out the still hot food while trying to hold back her tears. “C’mon  
everyone lets eat now then cry later. These chops won’t eat themselves.”

“Let’s.” Jacqui said as she held unto Takeda’s hand firmly with a smile.

Everyone was trying not to have an emotional moment as the dinner table filled with love and happiness,  
surrounded them. The sounds of laughter and plates clanged about outside the Briggs family home as the  
lustrous moon above, shined brightly beyond the night skies.


End file.
